Surprises Can Be Good
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Gem and Dr. K Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Surprises Can Be Good**

Dr. K frowned at the man in front of her. No one else was around and he had his hands together in front of him.

"I have way too much to do. Can't you ask Gemma?"

Gem shook his head, "Gemma can't be there. It's partly for her."

"Then ask, Ziggy."

"He's busy right now. Besides, I want you to come with."

The girl folded her arms. She knew that she could take a little break, but to do what he wanted to do…she just didn't understand why. "I don't see why you want to do this."

"Because she will love it. It's my last present to get and I think it's a good idea."

"Fine. We'll go and then come back."

Gem grinned at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She allowed him to get them so far as the outside of the door before she pulled her hand back and began walking. Gem just continued walking without any problems with her pulling her hand away.

"Did you already finish shopping?"

She shrugged; Things are done the way they should be."

"What did you get me?"

Shaking her head, "I'm not saying anything."

Gem just frowned and kept walking. It wasn't long until they got to the store that Dr. K did not want to be around, the shelter for animals.

They didn't have many animals in Corinth. Some had come with their families, while others somehow had discovered their way in. It was a good thing, but something that Dr. K did not understand. It didn't make sense to her why people seemed to adore the animals so much, but for some reason they did. And for some reason Gem and Gemma seemed to.

Though she had to admit that some of them were cute, but apart from that…owning one…sometimes taking care of yourself or others was hard enough and then adding a pet?

Gem pulled Dr. K inside with a grin on his face. "I'm betting Gemma will love a bird."

The two went over to the few birds. One was a bright yellow canary, while the other two were blue birds. Dr. K watched as Gem peered into the cages. After examining the birds for a few minutes he pulled away, "No bird?"

He shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why are you so eager to adopt a pet?"

"Gemma and I will have a pet and it'll be nice for the animal. They'll get a home. He shrugged and moved onto the next animal. This time it was a lizard. Peering down at it he picked it up and looked at it closely. "I don't think Gemma will want a lizard."

"So no lizard. Do you have any thoughts as to what she _will_ want?"

"Just ideas. I wanted to see all of the animals and see who really needed a home."

"They're just ani—"

But as she said that Gem covered her mouth and shook his head, "Don't say something like that. The animals will understand you."

"I just don't understand what the importance of this is."

Gem looked around and then led Dr. K into a quite area where only some fish tanks where, "It's fun."

"Fun? That's it?" She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

Her friend shrugged and watched the fish move in circles for a few minutes before turning back to her, "Pets need someone too. And if we can take care of one then we can help one to a good home."

Dr. K remained silent for a few minutes as she thought about that. She supposed it did make somewhat sense, after all people did seem to enjoy pets. But yet they could be a hard thing to handle. "Alright, let's look at some more."

As they walked through the shop she watched as a Father and his son picked up a kitten, "I think Sharon will love this." The little boy said.

"I think you're right. It's perfect, let's get it."

The two went over to the cashier and soon they were leaving with a kitten. She had to admit that it was a cute kitten. Dr. K turned to see Gem picking up a little black and white kitten. It curled into Gem's hand and moved against his chest. Gem smiled at the little creature and began petting it.

Dr. K moved closer, "You think Gemma wants a kitten?"

"Maybe…" He handed the kitten out to Dr. K.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold him, I want to look at what else they have and I don't want someone to take him."

"Alright." Dr. K allowed Gem to place the kitten into her arms and then turned and looked at some fish. She looked down at the little animal and realized that it was a very sweet creature. Just as she thought it the kitten curled up against her chest. She tentatively touched it and as soon as she started petting it she not only felt but heard the purr that the kitten emitted.

As she stood there she heard Gem sigh and looked up to see him shaking his head. Soon enough he turned away and from the fish and then pointed to the other side of the store. Following him slowly they made their way over to some ferrets in a cage. Gem asked for one of the employees to come over and help with it. As the young girl started explaining how hard it was to take care of a ferret, Dr. K looked down and saw that the kitten had fallen asleep in her hand. She tried to move it a bit closer and pet it again; she had to admit, after holding this kitten she was starting to understand a bit of the appeal of getting an animal.

When Dr. K looked back up she saw that Gem was looking at her. Instead of letting him say something she looked to the ferrets and back at Gem, "No ferrets?"

"I don't think so. There is a lot of care and I think that would be better in someone else's hands."

"So what do you want to look at now?"

Gem moved over to the other side of the store. She didn't understand why they didn't just stay on one side and look at all the animals before moving to the next section. She decided not to question his methods and to just follow him.

This time he picked up a little brown puppy with a white spot on its' back, "Gemma might like a puppy. What do you think?"

Dr. K watched as the dog began to squirm in his arms already restless and wanting to play. It reminded her so much of both Gem and Gemma that she couldn't help but smile, "I think she would like one too."

Grinning Gem nodded to the door, "You can wait out there while I stand in line to adopt him."

She looked down at the kitten still sleeping against her and then back at Gem, "I can't take her with me."

"I know. I'll put her away and adopt the dog, I'll be out soon."

Reluctantly she handed the kitten back to Gem. She watched as it slowly opened its eyes and then softly meowed. She lightly touched the head once more and then retreated back to the animal free area in the front of the store.

It took much longer than she wanted to wait for until Gem emerged from the store. To her surprise she saw that he didn't have the little dog with him. "Gem I think you're forgetting something."

"The dog?"

"That was the point of coming wasn't it?"

He started walking and she caught up to him. He nodded, "I did, but I'm leaving him there until tomorrow night. Do you know the shock on Gemma's face when she comes down in the morning and sees him? I don't want her to know before."

She nodded, that did make sense, "Alright, so now are we free to return?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Dr. K had returned and finished working on things that she needed to finish. She wasn't sure where Gem had disappeared to, but she was able to get stuff done. The day passed by quickly and soon she found that it was Christmas morning. Everyone opened their gifts and Dr. K watched as Gem emerged from a room bringing the puppy over to Gemma.<p>

"Gem! This is"

"Perfect. I hoped"

"I would like it? I do."

Gemma held the puppy close to her and then smiled, "He's so adorable. I love him!"

Gem looked over at Dr. K and smiled. At that moment she realized just how wonderful giving an animal could be, not that she would ever dream of giving an animal, she just more understood the reasoning behind it, for the right person.

A pet was special, just as special as being around all of the different people you cared about.

Gemma went over and held the puppy up to Flynn who took the puppy from the girl and began to pet it. Gem watched with a bit of a frown before he shook his head and then turned and went back into the room that he had gotten the puppy from.

Dr. K wasn't exactly sure what that was about so she looked over at Dillon and Summer who were talking, and then Tenaya, Scott and Ziggy who were also talking. Before she could think too much more about Gem's disappearance he came back in the room and looked at her, "Come here. I want to show you something."

She walked over to him with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not sure about surprises."

"You'll love this."

Dr. K was very skeptical but followed Gem into the other room. She watched as he walked over to the other side of the room and bend down. When he stood back up and faced her he had something black and white in his hand. Gem walked over to her and held out a very familiar black and white kitten. Nodding to the kitten he said, "Merry Christmas."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, "For me?"

"Yes."

She gingerly took the kitten that looked up at her and meowed very softly. She placed it against her chest and watched as it snuggled against her and closed its' eyes, "Thank you."

He grinned, "I saw how much you liked her, and she liked you."

"I don't know if I can keep it."

He placed his hands on her upper arms, "You can. It'll be fine."

Petting the kitten very gently as Gem moved away and started to leave the room. She turned around, "Wait." She walked over to him and stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Gem smiled at her. Dr. K. looked down at the kitten, she hadn't been exactly fond of animals and now she was holding her very own, and yet it wasn't like what she thought it would be. She was very happy that she had her. It was one of the best gifts she could have asked for. Suddenly surprises weren't as bad as she thought, not when a friend knew what to give her. And smiling she touched the kittens' head again quite content in that moment to have this kitten and be with her friends.


End file.
